


Making Sweet Music

by SerArthurHeath



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerArthurHeath/pseuds/SerArthurHeath
Summary: Fela had had a thing for Kvothe ever since he'd stood up for her at the library, one that became inflamed when the pretty young man saved her from a fire, but he remained oblivious to her interest.Finally, she got tired of waiting for him to make the first move.WARNING: may contain underage sex depending on your country. I'm not sure exactly how old Kvothe is, and I think neither is he, here. But it's under 18, canonically. It was when he had sex in the original series too, and this is seen as normal within Universe. Assume Fela is older but appropriately close to him in age.
Relationships: Fela/Kvothe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Fela acts on her attraction to Kvothe before his time with Felurian and he loses his virginity to her. One shot that I may add to. 
> 
> I've always liked Fela, and felt frustrated at Kvothe (as often) for missing that she was into him. Here's an exploration of that.

What do I even have to do for him to make a move? Should I just give up?

Those thoughts had been flying through Fela's head for weeks now, and frank she was near to giving him up as a hopeless case. She had been trying to let Kvothe know that she was interested for that entire time, practically from when he had first rescued her from the ego and drooling of Jakis Ambrose what seemed like aeons ago.

When he had swooped in, charming but not assuming anything in return, to interrupt Ambrose's leering and her growing discomfort, she had been certain that he was interested in her, and had, though gallant enough not to play his cards so soon as though entitled, an ulterior motive. After all, without too much immodesty, everyone else was and everyone else did. There weren't that many girls at the University, and Fela had given up trying to pretend to herself that she wasn't one of the most attractive. Since starting she had been accosted and approached by countless men, and though initially she had been amazed and unable to comprehend why they were so interested in her, she had soon shed her self-consciousness, and accepted that her face really was beautiful, and that however her body had been formed was attractive to most men. It had been exciting to realize this at first but had quickly become tiresome when so many of these pampered young men were as vain and boorish as Jakis. However, some had held her interest and she was neither inexperienced nor seasoned when it came to romance or sex. Indeed she had had a handful of lovers, all men who had qualities that put them apart, usually a combination of kindness, talent and looks.

Young Kvothe had had all 3. Gentle, with fine features that wouldn't be strange in art or on a legendary Fae, fire red hair that drew the eye and made him unique and a lithe, slim, tall body, razor wit and an inability not to use it, the silver pipes that announced his musical ability, eyes that shifted with the light, but always looked like a wooded lake, with just the seasons changing… Add in a reputation for genius (rumours said, and seemed to be corroborated, that he was actually paid rather than charged for his first term's attendance, such was the brilliance of his entrance exam, that he had an alar of the hardest iron, that he was prodigiously talented in sympathy, excelling in every subject… certainly she knew he was in artificing where he was already impressing the entire Forge) and it was hard not to feel some attraction.

That had been magnified when he'd saved her life.

Frankly she'd never have thought she'd be saved, never mind by a man. She was a Re'lar, smart, independent, strong, good with her hands and had idolised the clever creators, not the passive princesses in stories. She still did, still knew she was that way, knew she didn't need anyone to add value to her life. She was a rare female student here and an exceptional one, and was still going to change the world someday. And anyone could have been the one to save her. It just happened that it was Kvothe, and that she hadn't had time to realise what was happening. He still saved her.

She knew she didn't owe him anything, certainly not her love as happened in so many bad stories. But if you have already taken a fancy to someone, someone too gallant and frankly, underneath the knowledge of his own brilliance and the bluster, too shy and solitary to ever boast about it or assume she owed him… well, then seeing that they are brave and selfless certainly fans the flames. She wanted him more. Not to pay him back, not for him but for herself.

She'd been more proactive, thought something might happen when she gave him a gift and they had a deep talk about her (never him. He was so guarded about the past but this was another draw: the academic, the scientist in her was desperately curious, drawn to learning more. He was a puzzle as well as a crush). She knew he'd loved the cloak, needed it too, seen it on his face - gratitude, bemusement and raw joy- and it had made her feel good and him seem even cuter. He was a man who flitted between the cuteness of a fox cub and the danger of the fire, and in different ways she was drawn to both. More coarsely, both turned different aspects of her on.

However, despite seeing what she was sure were pangs of interest, they seemed to be smothered out by some external power. Another girl? Maybe, but unless they were in a relationship (she didn't want to be a homebreaker, she had too much respect for other women), which nobody thought Kvothe was, she could handle another girl. He thought I was too old? Seemed unlikely. That he was too young? This she had considered herself. Kvothe's age wasn't clear, but he was a man and not a boy, and sometimes seemed mature, aged and scarred beyond his years (and by more than the whip he had been struck with for apparently using unauthorized Sympathy. Another attractive mystery, the rebelliousness and fierceness that led to that), sometimes like a naive child who had never met a girl before. But he was old enough for the law, that was certain, and old enough for her.

He had left that "date" in a fluster, though he tried to hide it, and she found herself upset that what had seemed promising had fallen through. But the passive rejection just made her want him more. Now he was more than just an attraction, a puzzle, a mystery. Now he was a challenge.

 _Well, I've never been one to give up on a challenge_.

She was smart. She solved problems as her job, every day, **and** for fun. She'd solve this one, and get a straight rejection, and accept it, or get what she wanted. 

_Time to do some research_.


	2. Research

Kvothe seemed to have vanished into thin air, with nobody having seen him for a day or two. In a way, this carried some concern, but it did make Fela's "data collection" more convenient. No need to tiptoe around and risk being caught.

She did wonder "so what" if Kvothe did catch her investigating him. But even if she did decide she wanted to be more obvious, being caught like that would be embarrassing. Needy. Not at all like the image she had of herself or wanted him to have of her. For the same reasons, she couldn't just interrogate people without any subtlety. She would ask careful, seemingly uninterested questions around people who might have useful information, in a casual enough way that they wouldn't talk about it and end up realising she was asking around. Then, she'd get some more direct information from people she both trusted and thought would have the best insight into Kvothe.

The former was frustratingly fruitless. She asked Manet, various artificers at the Forge, those of his classmates she could isolate, even went into town as inquired at his lodgings (where he also played) and at the Eolian, where he famously had his pipes. She'd never had the chance to listen to him in full flow, just him picking songs out on his lute as a diversion, but that had been pretty enough and she was determined from what she had heard to seek out his next performance, whether she won him over or not. The Eolian's owner clearly felt a lot for his talent. But sadly wouldn't expand a lot on him personally, smiling with understanding into her motives when she broached, knowing that she could afford less caution here, on his love life, but not giving much up. Eventually she wore him down with wit and charm and he gave up a previous snippet of information. He seemed to have a thing for a girl, one the owner had mixed views on, who popped in and out of his life, but he was fairly sure there was no further entanglement than attraction - he felt Kvothe probably wasn't experienced enough to make the first move there.  _ That's interesting, and reassuring to know. Maybe that's why he's not acted, and it implies at least that he likes girls so I'm not chasing an impossible dream.  _

Everyone else thus far had been useless. She bid Mr Deoch farewell, disappointed not to know more but at least buoyed by some information and the fact that Kvothe wasn't known to be taken.

So next it fell to her to approach some more significant figures in Kvothe's life. Those would be his closest friends, Willem and Simm, as well as Sovoy, and one lady who she knew quite well and had spent a lot of time with him. Mola. If he was seeing or flirting anyone at the University, it was most likely her, and if not then she was still a good source of information and familiar enough to Fela for it to not be awkward asking these sorts of questions.

Mola first.

"So you have a thing for our little firecracker, do you? No, I'm not with Kvothe, and I'm pretty sure nobody is."

"Are you sure? I'd like to avoid making a fool of myself more than is necessary."

"Well, not sure sure, but for all his confidence, I don't think that boy has a lot of experience there." 

Fela took this on board, a pattern seemingly emerging. "And you're sure I'm not stepping on your toes by pursuing him?"

"Me? Ha! No, Fela, Kvothe is cute and brilliant, and pretty enough that I might consider going there, but you know girls are more my thing as a rule. Devi likes him though, and if she were really keen there's no way I'd say no to sharing him with her, but as it stands it's just the two of us back on together."

Ah. Devi and Mola had been an item before the former got expelled, and they had been on and off since. Still, if she knew Kvothe, and Fela did not want to find out why that acquaintance had occurred, then it was worth having a chat with her about him too. Fela knew Devi, well enough to ask about this, and knew that it was very unlikely that she would be seeing Kvothe without Mola knowing, but she was a wildcard, and also a phenomenal fount of knowledge. 

It turned out she knew where Kvothe was, and hoped he was coming back as he owed her (that worried Fela). She admitted to finding him attractive and flirting with him, but said he always seemed clueless unless she was very unsubtle, and seemed happy to banter but awkward flirting back. She was certain he was attracted to women though, again a nice confirmation to have, and said, bluntly, "If you do get your claws into that morsel, Fela, Mola and I would be very happy to share an experience with the two of you. Lucky Kvothe won't know what's biting him, or who for that matter, and I know you think you're only attracted to boys now, but I'll happily show you how wrong you are about that."

She had to leave, somewhat taken aback.  _ I will think about it though _ , she had to admit to herself. She'd never had that kind of experience, and felt no inclination to doing anything just with another woman, but the thought of sharing a bed with a woman and a man had come to her before and made her pretty stuffy down below. Specifically now thinking of Mola and Devi in that context was even more erotic, maybe because she knew both of them were involved with each other, and knew from Mola that their romantic interactions were very fulfilling. Plus both were beautiful women.  _ First, we need our man though _ . 

She finally pinned down Kvothe's friends, and they didn't seem that surprised that she was asking about him. "Frankly he's an idiot not to have made a move before, any of us can see that you like him. But he is an idiot around women." That was Willem. "Hopeless" was Simmon's appraisal of Kvothe romantically, but he was pretty sure that Kvothe was attracted to her, specifically. They did mention this other girl, Kvothe's mystery woman, but helpfully confirmed that nothing solid was going on.  _ Path open for me then _ . They reiterated that he was oblivious to female interest in him, in an adorable way that they clearly found amusing and frustrating in equal measure. After winning his Pipes, he had been sought out by several attractive women (that set Fela on edge a little) but had had absolutely no insight into it. "You can't show any subtlety at all with Kvothe. You need to beat him over the head with it."

_ Fine _ . The answer was clear.  _ If anything is going to happen, I need to be the one to make the first move _ . That was unconventional but then she was unconventional too. It would just require a little courage.

Fela had to wait a bit for her chance, Kvothe being absent for several days and then being very careful after his absence got him, once more, into some trouble. And he and she were both busy with their studies. But finally, one night, she got her chance.

She had been fast asleep, coincidentally not long after thinking about when to make her move, when it happened. Well, more embarrassingly, she had also been thinking about what would happen after she made her move…

She always slept naked, and after weeks of hard work tailing off to a break, and months now of no male presence in her private life, her thoughts had been drawn to asking Kvothe for a drink once again, for the first time in ages. However, thinking about the flame-haired beauty, after no recent attention to… those types of needs… had started to make her a bit hot and bothered. So, seeming the apt time, she decided to break a little of her own tension. Imagining her hands in his locks, and his hot lips on her crotch, she started to toy with her uncovered breasts and ease away at her little button, teasing herself at first, but astonished by how wet she became so quickly, a build up of attraction and sexual need revealed as soon as she started to probe.

Within minutes she had two fingers in herself, easing in and out with increasing furiosity, and imagined it was his cock, rubbing her clit and pinching her nipple until she came, fast and vehemently, and let sleep wash over her.

It seemed she had worked some kind of inadvertent spell. For in the depths of the night, she was awoken by heavy knocking on her door.

Slowly, dragged from a deep slumber, she got up, the knocking persevering, and realised she was sticky between her legs.  _ Awkward. But who could this even be at this hour? _

She wrapped herself up in a sheet, no time to preserve her modesty properly, and peeked out of the crack of her chained door. And started.

And then opened it.

There, as if by magic, trousers torn, bloodied knees, hair ruffled, all adding to his mysterious, mildly dangerous charm, was the man himself.

Gorgeous. Look at those perfect, carved features, and those eyes…

Why was he here though? He wouldn't say exactly. She invited him in, casually at first. But he shook his head.

“I can't stay. I need you to meet a friend of mine in the Archives tomorrow evening. Fifth bell, by the four-plate door. Can you do that?”

Pretty irritating, his denseness here. But she saw his glance. His eyes danced over certain spots, where the sheet was flush to her chest and her waist, and his eyes lingered and his cheeks darkened.  _ He's trying not to stare. Ok, this is the chance to push. _

“I have class, but if it's important, I can skip it.”

“Thank you,” He made as if to leave, but she put out a hand to catch him.

"Kvothe, you may just as well stay here as go back to your lodgings. At this rate it won't help you get any more sleep to head back, and you're closer to the University here. Stay with me."

She pulled him, not resisting, into the room. "Stay the night with me."

Now he was gawking. "You mean…"

Being overly forward had seemed so inelegant. But she now saw another route. One where her brashness could be sexy rather than desperate, where she'd take control. She was sure this would be his first time. Just saying in blunt terms that she wanted to have sex with him might scare him away or leave him expecting to take the lead and he wouldn't know how. But if she went a little further, then it would be clear that she'd be teaching him, and that the hard decision making wasn't there for him to make.

"I mean if you close that door, I'll drop this sheet. And then I'll fuck you, Kvothe. I'll keep you up all night teaching you how to play a woman's body, and I'll suck your cock in my mouth, fill myself with you and make you so happy that you can't look at me without an erection and have to come back here every night for your dose of my thighs like an addict."

Wow. That had been forward. And a big claim.

_ Better make good on it. _

Somewhat in shock, Kvothe let the door close on its own accord behind him.

"Good boy. Now sit down."

Sometimes a different approach and an unexpected opportunity is what it took to solve a problem. 


	3. Fingering lessons

She let her sheet drop, feeling anxious as she did but putting on a facade of calm control, and felt heat rise to her cheeks, her heart and her loins, like a tide of fire pulled by the beautiful moon, as she felt the searing of his helpless eyes fix on her chest. 

"Kvothe, take your clothes off, unless you don't want to stay. If I'm pushing you too hard, we can pretend this never happened, but if you stay in this room, we are not staying chaste."

The adorable man stuttered his confusion. Evidently, he had genuinely been utterly blind to her interest, but now that it was out there, he stopped trying to hide his through this mask of gallantry. There was surprise, and bewilderment, in his emerald gaze, but without a doubt lust, hunger as well.

He'd probably never seen a woman naked in this context. Well, Fela wasn't too modest - she knew she would be counted as a particularly fine specimen. But Kvothe would get better acquainted with her curves soon enough.

He'd started to undress, usually deft fingers suddenly stumbling over his buttons, and she was impatient, still unsated by her ministrations just before she'd gone to sleep. She aided him, knowing as she pulled the shirt from his shoulders that he would get an eye-level direct view of her breasts, nipples darts now. He was transfixed, and as she could smell the masculine musk and healthy aroma of honest sweat on him, he was sure he was getting a noseful too. Exactly what of, she couldn't be sure, but she liked to think she smelt nice, and was fragrant after her bathing that evening as well. Plus, she was getting very wet again, and hadn't cleaned again after masturbating… he could probably discern her most intimate scent now, even if he didn't know what it was. 

She pulled his head up and took him with a fierce kiss that he returned immediately. It started clumsily, clearly not something he had done before, but he quickly mirrored what she was doing and by the third time their lips locked, he had already started to probe gently with his tongue and nip with his teeth, just as she liked it.  _ Well, everyone says he is a very fast learner… _

He had gone from sloppy and unappetising to impressively good very quickly indeed, but she had to remember that this would be a first time for him. Almost certainly the sex would disappoint at first. He might even come before they got that far. That was fine, she'd relish teaching him, making him hard again and with his young vigour she was sure that would happen swiftly, and they had all night. 

His kissing made it blatantly clear that he wanted this, passionate and exploratory, but for that to happen, he was wearing far too much… tussling his long flames of hair, she pulled back, and pushed him flat before helping him with his breeches. In doing so she got a good view of his torso and upper body. Hardly rippling with cultured muscles, it was still an impressive sight. Slim, lithe, with sculpted, perfect abdominal muscles that could have been marble. Almost no fat on him, though Fela didn't mind too much for far, muscle, sinew, as long as they were fit and strong. Kvothe was. His arms were toned, and his muscles compact. 

"Tell me if I'm going too far, we can slow this down." He didn't try to stop her, so with a tug, catching on what she knew to be his erection, she disrobed him completely. 

And paused for a moment at her pleasant surprise. It was hard, unless they were wearing tight clothes, to guess how well-endowed a man might be when he was clothed, so she tended to work on the assumption her lovers would be average in size until she discovered otherwise. It didn't matter hugely - in her moderate experience, a lover could be exceptional even with a small penis - but she did like the thought and the look of length and girth, and up to a point it added to the pleasure once he was inside her. Kvothe had long, artists fingers and so she had been hopeful, in the moments where she had imagined this moment. And she was not displeased with what she saw. As hard as his alar was reputedly, and big enough that she'd fail to cover its span with both hands, it looked perfect on his tight, pale body. 

It was trimmed in red, of course, short, soft down of a darker shade than his mane, but still erotic in its vividness, autumn leaves rather than autumn bonfire. She couldn't see his arse yet which was a shame. She loved a good male rump, and had peered at Kvothe's a few times and it had seemed glorious in his breeches. 

Her eyes went back to his heavenly face, enjoying the complex blend of emotions there. His eyes were as dark and wild as she'd ever seen them, now the green of some wildcat, pupils dilated, his pale face rosy.  _ I'm amazed there's any blood left to run to his cheeks with the amount propping him up down below _ . She voiced that joke, to break the tension he was obviously feeling, anxiety one of the emotions plain on his face alongside lust and joy and determination. That cracked a smile. And led in for some important preamble. 

"Look, Kvothe, I'm right in saying I'm your first, right?" Affirmative. "Alright. Now, once you're used to this, I gather men can delay finishing with a mind trick a bit like alar, but before then it's entirely normal to lose control, and I'm not expecting you to know how to do this on your first time. So don't worry if you spill your seed early, I'm not here to judge and I like you a lot. Enough that I'm going to coach you through this, because I know I'm gonna enjoy it a lot later even if it looks like I'm not at the start. Understand?"

He was a bit petulant now. "I want it to be good for you, Fela." She smirked at that, and at the whining tone in his voice. Men.

"Me too, but I know that at some point it will be and how it starts doesn't define how it ends. Plus, unless something truly disastrous happens, I'm hoping that this happens again. Now, touch my breast. More softly!"

She coaxed and prodded him through exploring her body, his knowledge of female anatomy perfect from a physik's perspective but lacking the nuance of this context. As with kissing, he learnt quickly though, and didn't need to be told twice, and soon, as she felt his firm chest and taut buttocks, kissing his neck and nibbling his ear, she was purring with satisfaction as he picked up just how hard and how softly to tease her nipples, to hold her swell, stroke her legs. He seemed used to a delicate touch without treating her like she was fragile, and willing to squeeze and pinch more firmly when she asked, unlike most men. 

There was inherent respect for her body there. Maybe handling an instrument helped with that, with not being scared and with the subtlety of touch. Soon she had his mouth on her collar and hand between her legs, just testing her wetness, but she had held off her prize for long enough. She reached down to feel his manhood, groping at unexpectedly large, full balls on her way, and felt along its shaft. It felt a perfect size, and she loved the feel of it under her hand: hot as the sun, soft silk and rigid strong iron at the same time, with that feeling of leather over stone, the shifting of a yielding top layer on an unyielding base. 

He wasn't ready for that though. 

Just as she'd warned, she felt him tense up and then the flood of warm goo hit her tummy, coated her hand.  _ Oh well _ . She'd been serious about that, and at least it meant when he was ready again he'd last longer inside her. He prepared to mutter an apology but she cut him off with a savage kiss. "No apologies. You'll just have to focus on me until it's hard again."

With that, she guided his fingers to where she wanted him best acquainted. Her little nub, now swollen to its full majesty, and the slick entrance of her core. 

"Let's examine your fingerwork."


	4. Symphony

Kvothe now had his clever fingers inside her, and any worries she had about not enjoying tonight after his little accident were rapidly dispelled. He clearly lacked experience, but the man had a number of other admirable qualities that boded well for their carnal future: as well as his beautiful face and body, and the long appendage she had hardly gotten to experience yet, he was also blessed with nimble digits, a musician's touch and heaps of energy. More importantly though even than his quick, nimble fingers, was his mind. Maybe that was an innate quality, or maybe it was his knowledge of his lack of experience, but he was listening to what Fela told him to do, rare in men who often thought they knew best. When he made mistakes, he listened to the feedback and learnt quickly. He was determined to do better. He quickly adapted to reading her body as well as her instructions, realising without explanation what a little tension here or a little squirm there meant, what moans meant no and which meant yes. He remembered what she said and showed she liked and he repeated it, but was willing, with hints, to experiment. And he could multitask.

As he thrust his fingers in and out of her sopping quim, whilst kissing her neck and toying with one lush breast, it was this skill that she most appreciated right now, and she was happy to say that he was about to make her explode. Even experienced lovers often failed at that without more hands on help from her, so she was seriously impressed as he drove her, touching a woman for the first time, to her first crescendo of the night. He had gotten the rhythm of his hands right now, and the pressure was coming to him with repetition, the powerful feeling of him in and out of her vagina exactly what she had been hoping for. With a touch of her own over her clitoris, she came, loud and bestial, leaking her juices on his hand.

"Lick your fingers clean, Kvothe. Good, isn't it?" He was going to get some from the source directly soon enough. First, she wanted some more of his now hard-again cock. When he was actually inside her, she would prefer a long unbroken ride, and even though she knew he would erupt quite so quickly again, she'd rather ensure the main event lasted even longer. So, this time she was out to make him spurt, but she wanted to taste it all. 

Making him groan out, she left a trail of kisses down his chest, his nipples as sensitive as her own, pecking rock hard muscles and then teasing where his legs met his crotch. His smell, good, raw and masculine, was overwhelming here, made her salivate, and his member was at full salute once more. It really was a thing of beauty, long, reasonably thick, untouched by the sun. Painted with thick veins that helped fill it, make it this hard. A dribble of clear ichor from the end (the remains of his first ejaculate casually wiped away before she'd taught him to touch her). It was a meal, and she planned to devour it. First, she paid homage to his majestic balls, kissing them and popping one in her hot mouth, but she followed up with the meat between them soon enough, using her hands to keep it steady and cup the now wet sac, and kissed along its length. Then she licked and took the inflamed head inbetween her lips, fluttering her tongue over the tip, savouring the mild sweet-salty taste along with his moans. 

She stopped using her hands on the penis itself except as an emergency brake, one on his thigh in case she needed it, the other still fondling his balls and his firm arse. Later she'd see if he liked a finger there, but there was no need to rush him. She took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, sucking and swirling, licking and lapping, for brief periods gagging and choking on its fullness, using her entire maw on its entire shape, changing speed until she knew she nearly had him there, and then she accelerated to the finish, listened to him try to give hasty warning and ploughing on through and letting the hot seed fill her mouth and her gullet. 

Meaty, with a pleasant amount of salt and spice. That was a load she wouldn't object to swallowing again. But now was his turn to use his tongue. 

"Lick me. Between my thighs."

She'd heard that he was bad at obeying orders but that obviously only counted for the ones he didn't like. Now he was between her slick legs eagerly, like a star student being introduced to a brand new subject to excel at. With her teaching, he was excelling, too, his tongue hot and long, and he had the musician's trick of breathing through his nose. The lapping was incessant, driving a hot poker through her core, and he quickly started to mix it up. Intuitive boy. 

Now kissing, slurping, licking, even teasing with his teeth, and on her command adding his long fingers back to the mix, the variety on her jewel of a clit, her fat soft lower lips and her slippery, tight walls, it was driving her crazy. She grabbed his hair, not too tight, and ground him against her, rubbing her crotch against his face, his open mouth, coating him with her juices. He didn't seem to mind the more aggressive approach, doubling up on his starving consumption of her ladyhood, guzzling down her natural lubrication. She needed one last push, and knew what would get her over the edge. "Put a finger in my other hole!" He did, immediately, popping in with ease due to her aroused, relaxed muscles and the dew over his digit. He didn't need to be told to slide it in and out, and as he started that she came. "Oh, Kvothe, sweetie, oh fuck!"

That minstrel's mouth more than made up for any lack of inexperience, and the technique had come so naturally to him. That with his eagerness was a killer combo.

He was long and hard again now, and Fela couldn't wait to catch her breath back. Forcing him to turn over with impatient hands, she mounted him.  _ Oh, it feels so good!  _ She had no idea how big he would measure but it was plenty, filled her, stretched her ready quim. And, with small rocking that built into a galloping ride, she moved on top of him.

She was doing all the work for now, because it was his first time, but it was still a considerable source of pleasure. He knew enough to start playing with her tits as she bounced, pounded on his cock, feeling it deep, deep within her secret place. She was sopping wet, every movement a massage from the inside with warm oil, making her feel complete. She stank, stank of desire and sex and his cum as well as hers, and it just made her feel more powerful, more aroused. 

As the bed creaked, whether it was finding his alar or the novelty wearing off or the effect of his two previous orgasms, Kvothe showed no signs of an early finish now, now expertly holding out against what she knew must be crescendoing pleasure. She knew she felt good to be inside, squeezing his cock whilst annointing it with buttered honey. She started to talk dirty, telling him how much she was filling her up, how she wanted him to lick her arse, how she would fuck him wherever she wanted, and make him holler so the whole campus knew he belonged to her. She started to rub herself, wanting to climax all over his throbbing member. Anyone in the adjacent rooms must be able to hear them by now, a symphony of creaking bedframe rhythmically to a constant beat, the percussion backing of wet squelches and slaps aligning with it, punctuated by guttural cries and feminine moans and the vocals of her filthy promises, culminating in the climax of her loud, unmasked orgasm. 

Now she was short of breath, shaking in her recovery, but Kvothe in stark contrast to the night's beginning still had distance left in him.

She smiled. This would be what she had dreamed for and more. 

They changed positions twice more that night, until finally Kvothe's now adjusted will was broken by her welcoming folds, Fela still in command but feeling paradoxically helpless as he took her from behind, sliding all the way out leaving her bereft and empty and then pushing his big prick all the way back in. When he finally exploded within her, filling her tunnel with warm, molten pearl that dribbled out and made her giggle, he was lying on top of her, sweaty bodies crushed into each other, her breasts cushioning his firm chest and her hands on his rear cheeks, pulling him harder into her.

The room stank of animality, of sex. She ached all over, a good ache but enough that she'd feel it all day. They'd had barely a wink of sleep all night. But it was worth it.

They dozed and lay together for a short while before he had to slink away, his night's exploits obvious to several senses, to shower and then rush to his morning class. She had hers, before she would skip the afternoon studies to help Kvothe as she'd promised. But she knew they'd do this again, regularly. "Kvothe, I want this as more than just a physical thing. Can we have dinner tonight, on me, at an inn, any inn? I really like you, all over, and it's been a while since I've felt serious about a man."

He paused as he left. "Of course. I like you too, Fela. See you later."

Maybe it wouldn't work. Maybe it really was playing with fire, getting involved with this boy who silently threatened to change the world. But right now, body and soul both sated, she was glad she had taken the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now, but I may add more if it comes to me, and eventually want to write a Devi -Mola lemon and then a Kvothe-Fela-Devi-Mola lemon. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
